


Just Hanging Out

by Navajo_Woman (NavajoLovesDestiel)



Series: This $50 is priceless [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Butt Plugs, Fluff, Light Bondage, M/M, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, Smut, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:19:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean Winchester hears Cas' brother Gabe threatening to make Cas drop out of school unless he can produce a friend he hangs out with, Dean takes pity on him and offers to hang out with him to trick Gabe if Cas pays him. This leads to friendship, and then love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt given to me by my good friend Miranda. It is part one of a series. The second installment will be along in a few weeks.

 

 

“Goddamn it, Gabe, I have friends!” Cas raised his voice more than he intended to, but he was getting really frustrated and a little scared. His older brother Gabe was basically telling him that if he couldn’t prove he had friends, then their mother was going to make him quit college and go home.

“You’ve got to understand, Cassie. She doesn’t want you to end up isolated and depressed like you were in high school. She worries. Hell, _I_ worry. So all I’m asking is you introduce me to one guy you hang out with. Just one. Then I’ll go home and tell mom to cool it.”

 

Dean Winchester was sitting with his back to the conversation but he could hear every word. This Gabe guy was really pushing his brother into a corner. Dean had noticed Cas Novak around, in fact they had a class together. But Novak was either really shy or sort of stuck up, so Dean hadn’t really given him second thought. But he hated the way his brother was talking to him. He got an idea.

He jumped up and left the room. Then he came back in with a flourish, saying loudly, “Hey Cas, there you are. I been lookin’ all over for you, I thought we were gonna hang out?”

Cas’ head snapped up and he stared at Dean with his mouth open. Cas stuttered, “Uh… Uh, Hi Dean. I was just, uh, just talking to my brother, Gabe. Gabe this is, uh, Dean Winchester.”

Dean grinned his most award-winning smile and shook Gabe’s hand. “Hey, nice to meet you, dude. I didn’t realize Cas had family here. Why didn’t you tell me, Cas? I would have known why you didn’t show up.”

Gabe looked back and forth between Cas and Dean. “He didn’t know I was coming. I, uh, wanted to surprise him. Dean, is it?”

Dean was still grinning, and he sat next to Cas and threw an arm carelessly around Cas’ shoulder. “Yep, Dean. Winchester.”

Gabe still looked skeptical. But he stood up and said, “Well, good, Cassie. I’m gonna get back to the hotel now. Why don’t you and Dean, here, join me for dinner tonight?”

Cas opened his mouth but Dean beat him to the punch, “Love to. Never turn down a free meal, that’s my motto.”

Gabe left after establishing that they would eat at seven.

 

As soon as Gabe was out of earshot, Cas turned to Dean. “What the hell is this all about? You just making fun of me? Gonna rat me out at dinner, make me a laughingstock? What?”

Dean held up a hand. “Whoa, Cas. I thought I was helping you out of a jam. I heard all the crap your brother was laying on you and I was only trying to help.”

Cas looked very skeptical. “How do you even know my name?”

Dean grinned. “We have a class together. And I could ask the same of you, dude.”

Cas looked away quickly and Dean thought he saw a bit of a blush. ‘ _Interesting…_ ’ Dean thought.

When Cas looked back he simply answered, “Everyone knows who you are, Winchester.”

Dean was getting a little annoyed. Here he had saved Novak’s ass and all he was getting was grief. “Look, Novak, if you don’t want me to join you and your bro for dinner, just say so.”

Cas looked very worried very quickly. “No, no you’ve got to go. I have no way to explain it if you don’t’ show up.”

Dean looked thoughtful. Then his face lit up. “Tell you what, Novak. I’ll go, but you have to pay me.”

Cas’ moth fell open. “PAY you? You want me to pay you to hang out with me in front of my brother.”

Dean smiled a very devious smile. “Yep. That way you get what you want, and I get some extra money in my pocket. Win-win, right?”

Cas considered this, “How much?”

Dean thought quickly, “Fifty bucks.”

“Deal.” Cas was quick to accept.

 

Dean agreed to drive, so at 6:30, Cas was walking with him to his car. It was a beautiful classic Chevy and Dean was obviously very proud of it. Dean drove to the hotel Gabe was staying at and Gabe was waiting for them in the lobby. He looked a little surprised to see Cas walk in with Dean. But he suggested they eat in the hotel restaurant, so they got a booth. Gabe sat on one side, Dean and Cas on the other.

 

While they waited for their food to come, Gabe asked Dean questions. It was more like being interviewed for a job than just finding out about a friend of Cas’.

Finally, after Gabe had established that Dean was a History major with a minor in education, that he had one younger brother and his mother was dead (a fact that just mortified Cas when Gabe asked about it) and a few other choice facts, Cas had had enough.

“Holy fuck, Gabe. Leave Dean alone. You’re embarrassing me.”

Dean looked grateful. Gabe cleared his throat and apologized. Thankfully their food arrived just then.

The meal was good, and luckily, Gabe said goodnight and let them leave when it was over. He did say he would be by to see Cas again the next day. Cas sighed deeply.

 

In the car, Cas apologized for his brother and the third degree.

“What the fuck is up with that, Cas?”

Cas looked out the window and said quietly, “He doesn’t believe I have a friend. And he especially doesn’t believe I could have a friend as cool as you are.”

Dean turned his head and looked at Cas for a moment, then put his eyes back on the road. “That’s kind of fucked up, you know, Cas?”

Cas nodded but didn’t say anything. When they got back to Cas’ dorm, Cas put his hand on the door handle, but paused. “If I pay you another fifty, will you hang out with me tomorrow so it looks like we’re really friends when Gabe comes by?”

Dean said, “Yeah, I will. What time should I be over?”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean showed up at Cas’ dorm room door at noon, just as they had agreed the night before. Cas opened the door and smiled warmly. As Dean entered, Cas reached in his pocket and produced fifty dollars and handed it to Dean. Dean looked a little sheepish but he took it and shoved it in his pocket. They sat down in the two chairs that the room had. Dean looked around and was a little taken aback at just how neat the room was.

“So, Cas, is your room always this clean, or did you just clean-up for your brother?”

Cas looked around with a confused look on his face. “No, it always looks like this. Why?”

Dean laughed. “No reason, dude, just wondering.”

They sat in an uncomfortable silence. Finally, Dean asked, “So Cas, what do you do for fun?”

Cas looked around the room. “I don’t know, I usually just read or do my homework.”

Dean sighed. “Jeeze Cas…  hanging out with a buddy usually entails something fun, like watching movies or playing video games. Even a board game. Got anything like that?”

Cas thought. “We could watch a movie on my laptop. I have Netflix.”

Dean smiled, “Ah, Netflix and chill?”

Cas said,” I… I don’t understand…”

Dean just snorted, “Never mind, dude. Let’s find a movie to watch.

 

This led to the two of them sitting side by side on Cas’ bed, backs against the headboard. Cas let Dean pick the movie. He chose Iron Man, partly because he really liked it and mostly because Cas had never seen it. They sat on the bed, watching Cas’ laptop and in order to see the screen, they ended up sitting close, shoulders touching.

When Gabe walked into the room, he saw Cas and Dean, both asleep. Cas had his head resting on Dean’s shoulder and Dean’s hand was on Cas’ thigh. Gabe smiled, and wondered if there was something more going on here than they were admitting to. Then he knocked on the door and they both jerked awake.

“Well, hello there! What a pretty picture you two made… sure there isn’t something else you’d like to tell me, Cas?”

Cas sat up and said, “What? No, Gabe. We were just watching a movie and fell asleep, that’s all.”

Dean just looked bleary-eyed and sort of confused. “You know, I think I should get going.”

Cas nodded, and Dean left. Gabe watched him go with a smile on his face.

Gabe turned to Cas with a leer. “You sure the two of you are just quote hanging out unquote?” and he used the finger air quote.

Cas looked angry and said, “Yeah, Gabe, I’m sure.”

Gabe just held his hands up in a mock surrender sign and took Cas out to dinner.

 

Dean had given Cas his phone number, in case Cas needed to hire him to hang out again. Cas texted Dean that night and asked if he was available one more time, because Gabe was leaving the next day and wanted to take the two of them out for lunch before he left. Dean texted back right away and said yeah, he’d be over about 11:30 in the morning.

 

Cas was really grateful that Dean was willing to do this, even if he was charging him fifty bucks every time. If Dean hadn’t come to Cas’ rescue that day, he’d be on his way back home right now. He got why his family worried about him, but he really did feel he was doing all right in college. Maybe he didn’t have a friend to hang out with but he was happy. He really enjoyed his classes and he would often sit outside, eating his lunch and watching people. He enjoyed it and he certainly wasn’t depressed.

It wasn’t anything like high school. There, Cas had been the gay outcast who was bullied and tormented every day. He began cutting and eventually tried to kill himself. After a lot of counseling, Cas had gotten better. And now he was away from that environment and he felt he was doing fine.

But if he was completely honest with himself, hanging out with Dean was sort of awesome.

 

Cas had an early class in the morning, and just got back to his room a little after eleven. He hurried to change his clothes and get ready for the lunch date. For some reason, he wanted to look his best for Dean.

Dean showed up right on time. Cas handed him the fifty. Dean took it, but he looked at it for a minute before he sighed and shoved it in his pocket. Cas was going to ask if something was wrong, but just then Gabe showed up.

Gabe took them to a diner that was close to the campus that Dean said had great burgers. He was right, Cas’ bacon cheeseburger was amazing. He moaned when he took his first bite. Gabe noticed Dean watching Cas intently.

When lunch was over, Gabe took them back to campus and hugged Cas. Cas agreed to stay in touch. Then Gabe shook Dean’s hand. He leaned in and whispered in Dean’s ear. “Don’t worry, he likes you too.”

Dean got a very surprised look on his face. Cas missed the entire exchange.

 

Gabe was done and the boys stood outside Cas’ dorm. Cas looked a little sad. “Well, I guess this is the end of our arrangement. I thank you again for helping me out.”

Dean looked at Cas and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “You know, Cas, I kind of enjoyed hanging with you. Maybe we still could. I mean without you having to pay me, of course.”

Cas looked thunderstruck. He was quick to say, “Yeah… Uh, yeah I’d like that, Dean.”

They stood there grinning at one another like complete dorks.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Dean came by Cas’ room the next day and asked Cas if he wanted to get something to eat. Cas agreed and they set off for the little coffee shop that was across the street. They ordered and grabbed a booth. When their number was called, Dean jumped up and got their food and carried it back to the table.

While Cas was eating, Dean moved his foot to where it was touching Cas’. Cas looked up at Dean and Dean just smiled at him. Cas felt a flutter in his stomach. They ate in silence.

When they were done, they walked to a grassy area. As they strolled along, Dean grabbed Cas’ hand and held it. Cas took a deep breath. They sat under a big tree. Cas looked down, afraid to look into Dean’s face.

Dean cleared his throat and asked, “Cas, are you gay? Or at least bi?”

Cas drug his eyes up to look at Dean. In a tiny voice he said, “I’m gay, Dean. What about you?”

Dean laughed. “Uh, I think you’re getting the idea that I’m gay, too. I don’t think straight guys play footsie and hold other guy’s hands in public.”

Cas blushed.

Dean continued, “I feel like I need to give you back the money you paid me to hang out with you. I’m feeling really guilty about that.”

Cas was quick to tell him to keep the money. “It’s from my folks and they can afford it. Don’t worry about it, really.”

Dean grinned and said okay.

Dean thought a minute and said, “Tell you what. How about I use that money to take you out on a date?”

Cas looked surprised. “You… you want to take me on a _date_?”

 

“Hell yeah, I do. Listen, Cas I’m getting the idea that you don’t have a clue just how fucking gorgeous you are. Or how smart and funny. You’re a real catch.”

Cas just shook his head no. “I’m really not, Dean. But thanks for saying that.”

Dean stared at Cas for a few minutes, then asked, “Cas, have you ever been on a date?”

Cas looked down and said, “No.”

Dean looked shocked, “What the fuck was wrong with the guys you went to high school with? They must have been either idiots or assholes, or both. Wait, does that mean you’re a virgin?”

Cas blushed furiously. “Yeah… yes I am, Dean. I’m sure I’m not worth…”

Dean leaned over and kissed Cas. At first his lips just ghosted Cas’ but then he pressed harder and ran his tongue along Cas’ lower lip. Cas opened his mouth and Dean slid his tongue into Cas’ mouth.

The kiss got deep and messy. Cas heard himself moan into Dean’s mouth. Dean had his hand on the back of Cas’ neck and the other was on his thigh. Cas put his hands against Dean’s chest.

Suddenly someone yelled, “Get a room!”

It startled them back to reality. They both had lost track of the fact that they were sitting under a tree near campus.

Dean grinned awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck. “Uh, maybe we should go to your room.”

Cas agreed and they walked back across the street and to Cas’ dorm room.

Once inside, Dean sat on the bed and pulled Cas into his lap. They resumed their kissing. Dean slid his hand up under Cas’ shirt to touch skin and it felt to Cas like his hands were on fire. Cas had his arms around Dean’s neck.

Cas was hard, so hard it began to ache. He could feel Dean’s erection through his jeans. Cas began to rub himself against Dean and Dean groaned through a kiss.

Cas was nervous and a little afraid. He knew that Dean wanted more from him, and he really wanted more but it frightened him. It was not just the fear of actual sex or the pain it might cause, it was more that he was so inexperienced and Dean was so worldly. Cas was afraid that Dean would get bored with him quickly and Cas would end up with a broken heart.

Dean grabbed Cas ass and ground him into Dean’s hard cock, straining his jeans. Cas broke the kiss and said, “Wait, Dean, wait a minute.” Dean stopped what he was doing.

Cas looked down and said in a tiny voice, “I’m not sure I’m ready.” He fully expected Dean to tell him that he didn’t want to wait and then just leave.

But Dean surprised him. “It’s okay, baby. I understand completely. I’m willing to wait until you’re ready. But can we keep making out?” He batted his long eyelashes at Cas and waggled his eyebrows.

Cas laughed. “Oh yeah, we can.” And Cas began to kiss Dean again.

In the back of his mind, Cas was amazed. The fact that Dean was willing to wait until he was comfortable with the idea of sex took him a lot closer to actually being ready.

 

They made out until Dean said he was too close to coming in his pants. “I don’t want to have to go home with my drawers full of cum like some goofy teenager, Cas.” Cas laughed and agreed.

Dean left, kissing him goodbye and telling him that he’d see him tomorrow in class.

 

Cas laid in bed, thinking about Dean and how awesome it was to kiss him. Cas’ dick got hard thinking about it. Cas ran his hand idly up and down the shaft, trying to imagine just what it would be like to have Dean inside him. He came whimpering Dean’s name.

 


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, when Cas walked into class, he looked around and spotted Dean sitting high up in the back. When Dean saw him, he broke into a huge smile and indicated that he had saved Cas a seat next to him.

As soon as Cas sat down, Dean kissed him. It was light and sweet and Cas had to struggle not to melt into it. Dean put his leg so that it was touching Cas’ as they listened to the lecture and took notes. Every once in a while Dean would run his hand down Cas’ thigh, giving Cas shivers.

Finally, class was out and they walked down the hall together. Suddenly, Dean grabbed Cas and drug him into the men’s bathroom. He pulled him into a stall and pushed him up against the wall. He kissed Cas passionately and whispered, “I can’t stop thinking about you baby.”

Cas whispered back, “Me too.” They kissed again and Dean asked if they could go to Cas’ room again. Cas was quick to agree.

As they walked to Cas’ dorm, they started out holding hands but soon, Dean had his arm around Cas. Cas was just basking in the warm glow of Dean’s affection towards him. He was still sort of blown away that Dean Winchester really liked him.

 

Back in his room. Dean laid on Cas’ bed and Cas laid next to him. They cuddled and kissed, getting more passionate by the minute. Then Dean said, “Cas, I want to blow you, Can I? Please?”

Cas stuttered out a yes, and Dean began to undo Cas’ pants. Cas was so hard it was a relief to have them undone. Dean grabbed the waistband of his jeans and pulled them down, along with his boxer briefs. Cas sucked in a breath at being so exposed, but Dean began to kiss his fears away.

Dean pulled Cas’ shirt over his head and then kissed down his neck. Cas threw his head back to give Dean more access. Dean kissed across his collarbone and then took a nipple into his mouth. Cas gasped and arched his back. Dean smiled and kept sucking. He pinched Cas’ other nipple. Then he moved down and licked a path towards Cas’ belly.

Cas was getting more and more nervous. He had never had a blow job and he was afraid he’d do or say something stupid. Dean sensed his discomfort and stopped. He looked up at Cas, who was looking down at him like a deer caught in headlights.

“Relax, baby. I’m not going to hurt you, I promise, and I’m not going to take it any further than you want me to. I just want to taste you so bad.”

Cas nodded and took a deep breath, trying to relax.

Dean moved slowly down to Cas’ leaking cock. He took it gently in his hand, causing Cas to gasp. Then he licked over the head and tasted Cas’ dripping pre cum. Cas quit breathing. He had gone deathly silent. But when Dean stuck the tip of his tongue into the slit, Cas groaned and took a huge breath.

Dean said very quietly, “That’s good baby. Let me hear you.”

Then Dean ran his mouth all the way down to the bottom of Cas’ cock and just held there for a moment before sliding back up. Cas threw his head back and moaned loudly.

“Oh god, Dean… oh my fucking god…”

Dean ran his tongue around the head and then sucked back down again. He lifted Cas’ balls up in one hand and licked back up the underside, along the vein. Cas was groaning and had his fingers wound in Dean’s hair. Cas felt like his head was going to explode. He wanted to thrust into Dean’s mouth but he didn’t. Dean just kept up his worship of Cas’ cock until Cas said, “Oh fuck Dean, I’m gonna cum…”

Dean held his mouth over the head and Cas shot his salty warm cum into Dean’s mouth. He swallowed every drop and licked Cas clean. Then he moved up and kissed Cas. Cas tasted himself on Dean’s tongue.

Cas stuttered, “Dean, that was… it was… amazing. I need to do something for you.”

Dean gathered Cas in his arms and kissed his forehead. “No, you don’t Cas. I’m fine. I just love making you feel good. And I love being your first.”

Cas blushed.

Dean looked intently into Cas’ eyes. “Listen, baby, I know we’ll get there. I’m willing to wait. I don’t want you to feel pressured, okay?”

Cas nodded. He felt very safe with Dean.

 

The next day, Dean showed up with a bag from a pharmacy. Inside he had a large bottle of Astroglide and condoms. He told Cas that when Cas was ready, he wanted to be ready.

“I want us to be spontaneous, baby. For it to just happen when it’s time to happen. I sure don’t want you to decide you’re ready and us not have what we need. Then we either have to wait, or we try something that is doomed to fail. I want your first time to be perfect, Cas.”

Cas had tears in his eyes. “How did you get to be so perfect, Dean?”

Dean laughed, “I’m far from perfect, Cas. I just… well… I just really like you.”

Cas looked at him in amazement. “I really like you too, Dean.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

They were on Cas’ bed and both of them were nude. They were making out and both of them were breathless and needy. Cas decided he had to do something for Dean. He pushed Dean down on his back and moved his face close to Dean’s cock. Cas was very intimidated by the sheer size of Dean’s cock. It was really thick and longer than Cas’. Dean saw how Cas looked at it and he chuckled. “Don’t worry baby, I swear it’ll fit when the time comes.” Cas blushed.

 

Dean said, “Cas, you don’t have to…”

Cas smiled at him and answered, “I know. But I want to.”

 

Cas grabbed Dean’s cock in his hand and Dean groaned. Cas very tentatively licked the head, not knowing what to expect. He was surprised to taste only salty skin… and Dean. He tasted Dean and it was heady stuff. Cas licked again and tasted pre cum. Dean was groaning and had his eyes shut tight.

Cas put the head in his mouth. It was salty and smooth and Cas loved how it felt. He sucked on it a bit and listened to Dean moan. Feeling bolder. Cas sucked in his cheeks and ran his mouth down the shaft. He almost gagged himself. He coughed a little, but he didn’t stop. He wanted to do this, to taste Dean, to make him cum so hard…

Cas touched Dean’s balls and Dean made a throaty growl, so Cas played with them a bit while he ran his mouth up and down. Every once in a while he would lick the head. Then Dean said in a groan, “Cas… I’m gonna cum…” and he tried to move Cas off his cock.

Cas stayed put, and then Dean filled his mouth with the salty, slightly sour-tasting cum. Cas struggled to swallow, but most of it ran down his chin.

Dean was catching his breath, but he smiled at Cas with cum on his face. “Baby, you look so fucking good wearing my cum.” Dean leaned over and licked it off Cas and then kissed him and stuck his tongue into Cas’ mouth. Cas sucked the cum off and swallowed.

“Did I do okay?” Cas asked quietly.

 

“Oh hell yeah, baby. It was awesome. You are a natural.”

 

Cas smiled timidly. “All I want is to make you feel as good as you make me feel.”

Dean kissed him. “Oh you do, baby, you do.”

 

They cleaned up and went for dinner. As they walked to the cafeteria, Dean put his arm around Cas. Cas felt so cared for and safe. He never dreamed he’s have this, never allowed himself to imagine. And yet now, here he was with a man who cared for him, and a man that he cared for deeply. Life was good.

Dean had to go back to his own room for the night because he had an early class. Cas missed him. He lay in the bed and thought about everything. First, he still had a hard time believing that someone as awesome as Dean really liked him. He thought back to all the making out and that incredible blow job Dean gave him. And how amazing it was to blow Dean. He considered everything and made a decision. He was ready to take this to the next level.

 

 

He had class with Dean the next morning. He strolled in, found Dean and sat next to him. Dean kissed him lightly and then they sat taking notes with Dean’s hand high on Cas’ thigh. When the class was almost over, Cas leaned over and whispered hotly in Dean’s ear, “I want you to fuck me after class.”

Dean’s eyes got huge and he looked at Cas in amazement. He mouthed, ‘ _really_?’ Cas just smiled and nodded. Dean squeezed his thigh.

The second class ended, Dean grabbed books and pulled Cas to his feet. Cas had to laugh at the urgency on Dean’s face. Dean drug him out into the hall by his hand, stopped and asked Cas, “Baby, are you sure?”

Cas smiled and said,” Yes I’m sure. It was all I could think about in bed last night. I’m ready, Dean.”

Dean kissed him deeply, then turned and said, “Then what are we waiting for? Let’s go.”

 

They rushed back to Cas’ room. Once inside, with the door locked, Dean grabbed Cas and began to kiss him. Soon, his tongue was exploring Cas’ mouth and he was holding Cas close.

Dean broke the kiss and pulled Cas’ shirt off and threw it in the corner. Then there was more kissing. Then Dean divested Cas of his pants and led him to the bed. He had Cas lay down, and Cas watched Dean strip. When his boxer briefs came off, his heavy cock sprang up. Cas licked his lips but he was nervous.

 

Dean straddled Cas and began to kiss him again. His hands slid down Cas’ chest and over his hips to his thighs. His cock was laying on Cas’ belly and it was dripping pre cum. Then Dean kissed down Cas’ throat and went to nipping and sucking Cas’ nipples. Cas moaned loudly, feeling the sensation all the way to his toes.

Dean slowly kissed, licked and nipped his way down Cas’ chest, over his belly and to his balls. Dean licked each one, Cas gasped and arched his back. Then Dean moved down between Cas’ legs, which he spread wide apart. He grabbed a pillow and had Cas lift his ass, so that he could shove it under Cas. Then he pushed Cas’ legs high in the air.

Cas felt vulnerable and tense. Dean ran his hand over Cas’ belly in a soothing manner. “Relax, baby. I’m gonna take good care of you, I promise.”

When Dean ran his tongue around Cas’ tight, pink hole, Cas cried out and groaned… it felt amazing.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Dean swirled his tongue around Cas’ hole, causing Cas to thrash his head from side to die, groaning and grabbing fists full of blanket. Dean very gently pushed the rip of his tongue into Cas. Cas was incredibly tight, but Dean was able to breach him. He pushed his tongue in and out a little, then he lifted his head and said, “Baby, you’ve got to try and relax or nothing is going to happen. You’re too tense and way too tight.”

Cas struggled to take some deep breaths and calm himself. Dean laid one of his hands on Cas’ belly and rubbed it in slow, soft circles. Cas sighed and relaxed. Dean began to push his tongue into Cas deeper and Cas moaned. “So good, Dean… fuck… it’s so good…”

Dean pulled out and Cas moaned in frustration. “Hold on baby, it’s gonna get better.” Cas thought it couldn’t possibly get any better, but he soon found out he was mistaken.

Dean grabbed the Astrglide and poured some in his palm. He lubed up his fingers. Then he ran one finger around Cas’ hole and slightly inside. Then he slid a finger into Cas up to the second knuckle.

Cas gasped. “Oh god, Dean…” He felt full and it burned and he wanted more. Dean gently slid the finger in all the way and Cas was groaning and tightened up on it.

“No, Cas, relax. Baby you have to relax.” Cas took another deep breath and tried.

“That’s my good baby.” Dean encouraged him. Dean moved his finger around and found what he was looking for. He rubbed the bundle of nerves and Cas cried out.

He used the distraction to push another finger into Cas. Cas began to make little noises. “Uh.. uh… uh…” and he began to push against Dean’s hand. Dean said soothingly, “That’s my sweet baby.”

Dean began to gently scissor his fingers, beginning to open Cas up. After a bit, he added another finger. Cas whimpered at the burn. Dean said to try and stay relaxed, that it would pass and eventually, it did.

Dean fucked his three fingers in and out of Cas. To Cas it was amazing, a complete revelation. He had no idea it would be this good, this intense, and he didn’t even have Dean in him yet. And he wanted Dean in him. Intensely.

 

“Dean, please… I’m ready… please I need you in me…”

Dean pulled his fingers out, leaving Cas feeling too empty. He watched Dean grab a condom package and open it. He rolled the condom on his cock and then put a lot of lube on it. He moved up and over Cas. Cas was so ready…

Dean pushed the head of his cock against Cas’ hole. Even though he was open it still resisted. Dean gave another push and breached the muscle ring, pushing the head of his cock into Cas. Cas gasped. It hurt, it _really_ hurt but he wanted it more than he hated the pain. Dean just waited, very patiently, until he felt Cas relax.

The pain lessened to a burn and Dean pushed in more. Cas felt so full, too full really, but again, he wanted this desperately. The burn continued as Dean slowly pushed all the way into Cas.

Cas took several deep breaths. Dean just held, really not wanting to hurt Cas any more than was absolutely necessary. Cas was so tight around his cock it felt almost vise-like. Dean struggled to remain patient when all he really wanted was to plow in and out of Cas like a maniac.

Cas relaxed and was so needy… “Dean, I’m ready, Please, god, please fuck me.”

Dean pulled back, paused and pushed back in. Cas moaned loudly and met the thrust. Dean was trying his best to take it slow but Cas was so tight, so hot inside and looked so fucking beautiful under him it was all Dean could do. 

They established a smooth rhythm, Cas meeting every thrust and pushing back to get every inch, every millimeter of Dean inside him. He had his legs wrapped around Dean’s waist and his ankles locked. Every once in a while he would dig his heels into Dean’s back in a spasm of ecstasy.

Cas was reciting a litany of, “Dean, Dean.  It’s so good, oh my god, Dean. Fuck… Dean…”

Dean was whispering, “Fuck Cas, you’re so tight. Fuck, you feel so good on my cock… Cas… you feel so good…”

Cas was hanging on to Dean with his hands desperately clutching Dean’s arms. Dean gathered Cas’ legs up and pulled them up onto his shoulders. He moved up, bending Cas in half. This trapped Cas’ cock between them and the movement between them brought Cas to orgasm. Cas felt his balls tighten up and the heat burned its way out of his balls, into his belly and spread throughout his body. Cas cried out and shot string after string of cum onto both of them.

The strong orgasm that Cas had caused his hole to clench down even tighter on Dean’s cock. Dean gasped and felt his own orgasm rising. He came harder than he ever had in his life, his sight went black and he couldn’t breathe. He shot over and over again, rolling his hips through the sensations.

Finally they came back down. Dean had his head on Cas’ shoulder and Cas was gasping for breath.

Dean pulled out slowly. He sat back and rolled the condom off, tying it and tossing it into the trash. He fell beside Cas and pulled Cas into his arms. They panted until they finally could breathe normally.

Cas just said, “My god, Dean… holy fuck…”

Dean chuckled and said, “Yeah, baby, I agree.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

Dean pulled Cas on top of him. Cas laid on Dean’s chest with his legs between Dean’s legs. They kissed and then Dean looked into Cas eyes and said, “Cas, baby, you’re amazing. I… I uh. Shit. I really, really care about you. I know it’s quick but I do.”

Cas sighed and said quietly, “I feel the same way about you, Dean. I feel like you let the sun shine in on my life. I never thought I’d have anyone in my life. And now I have you, this amazing guy…

Dean kissed him. “Getting pretty girly in here. I’m tired, can I spend the night?”

Cas laughed and said of course.

 

 

In the next couple of weeks, they fucked like bunnies and Dean spent more time in Cas’ room than he did his own. They were blissfully happy.

But then, there was a knock on Cas’ door. He and Dean were studying together. Cas jumped up and opened the door to see Gabe standing there.

“Gabe. What are you doing here?” Cas was totally shocked.

Gabe looked from Cas to Dean and back to Cas. “Mom sent me. Can I come in?”

Cas stepped aside and let Gabe in, closing the door behind him. Gabe walked to the center of the room and stood. Cas walked over and sat on the bed next to Dean.

Gabe sighed. “Look, I’ll just cut to the chase. Someone contacted mom and told her you were in a homosexual relationship with a guy… Dean. She sent me to get you and take you back home.”

Cas jumped up. “Who? Who contacted her?”

Gabe said he honestly didn’t know.

Cas paced the room. Dean looked stricken, watching Cas walk up and down the room.

Cas stopped and faced Gabe. “Gabe, I’m not leaving. I’m twenty years old and mom can’t force me to do anything. I will not go home with you.”

Gabe looked very sad and tired. “Cassie, she figured you’d say that. So she told me to tell you that unless you come home, she’s cutting off all your money. No more monthly allowance, and no more money for school.”

Cas sat down hard on the bed. He looked totally shocked.

Dean turned Cas towards him. “Baby, you don’t need her money. We’ll figure something out. You can’t go back. You can’t leave me. And if you go, she’ll rule your life forever. Please, Cas.”

Cas had tears in his eyes and one spilled out and ran down his cheek. Dean wiped it away with a thumb.

“I can’t leave Dean, Gabe. I just can’t. Let her keep her money, I’ll make it somehow.”

Dean took a ragged breath. “Oh thank god, Cas.” He pulled Cas into a huge hug. Gabe just stood there watching all of this. He actually smiled.

“I’m glad you have someone, Cas. That’s way more important than money.”

Cas smiled at him and said thanks.

 

Gabe was gone. Cas was sitting on the bed with his head in his hands, and Dean was rubbing circles in the small of his back.

“I’m gonna have to quit school, Dean. For at least a semester. Get a job, save money… what a fucking disaster.”

Dean sighed, “We’ll get through this baby. Tomorrow, we’ll go to financial aid and you can apply for scholarships and loans. I swear we’ll be fine.”

Cas smiled wearily at Dean. “I’m so lucky to have you.”

Dean said, “Well, if it wasn’t for me you wouldn’t be in this mess.”

Cas kissed him “I’d rather have you any day.”

 

 

The next day found them in the financial aid office, with Cas telling his story to an advisor. She was sympathetic and sent him out with a ton of forms to fill out. It actually took Cas almost two hours to fill everything out. Dean was with him every second. Cas turned in the forms and they walked back to Cas’ room together.

But when they got there, the door was locked with a new lock. They went to the dorm mother’s office and were told that Cas’ mother had said the room was no longer being used and asked for a rebate on the dorm fees. Dean was outraged, but Cas just sighed and asked to get his things out of the room.

As they were packing up Cas’ things, Dean asked Cas why he wasn’t angrier.

“It’s pointless, Dean. I know how she is. Letting her get to me like that just gives her another win.”

Dean admired Cas’ philosophy but he was still mad.

Cas moved into Dean’s room. It was smaller than the one Cas had, and messier. Dean started to pick up his clothes that were scattered around the room, but Cas just grabbed him, pulled him in for a hug and said, “Leave it. We’ll pick up later.”

They sat on the bed together. Cas was obviously sad and it hurt Dean to see him look so defeated.

“Baby, we’ll get through this, I swear we will. Please, don’t be sad.”

Cas sighed. “It’s just hard, knowing that my family hates the way I am. I have a lot of decisions to make and some of them are hard ones. Like, maybe I just need to quit school and get a job and forget all about college.”

Dean was outraged. “You are _not_ quitting college for good, Cas. You’ll get help and everything will be fine. You’ll see. Don’t make any rash decisions right now. Let’s just finish the semester and then decide, okay?”

Cas agreed.

They cleaned the room up together, laughing and just being goofy together,

 


	8. Chapter 8

There was less than a month left in the semester and then there was summer break. Cas had some money that his mother didn’t have access to. He insisted on paying for his share of meals, even though Dean said he should save his money.

Cas began to apply for jobs all over the place. He needed a place to live when school let out as well. He was beginning to really worry about what was going to happen.

Then Dean came in from class one day and informed Cas that he had found a cheap apartment for the two of them, and that he had found a job.

Cas was blown away. He always assumed that Dean was going home for the summer to be with his family.

“Dean, you don’t have to do this...”

Dean put finger up to Cas’ lips.

“Babe, you gave up a free college education for me, and you think I’m going to let you spend the summer alone? Without me? Fat fucking chance.”

Cas hugged him so tightly he couldn’t breathe.

 

 

The semester ended. Cas had found a job in a book store, Dean was working in a record store. Their apartment was tiny and in a not-so-great part of town but to them, it was the Taj Mahal. They moved their stuff in on a Saturday.

Neither of them had to be at work until Monday, so they spent Saturday putting things away. Then they squeezed into the tiny shower together, giving each other hand jobs but the angle was so poor that Cas got a cramp in his hand. They ended up laughing so hard that neither of them could cum like that.

  
After that they fell into the bed, laughing and kissing. Soon the kissing got wet and messy, Dean ran his hands down Cas’ body, exploring every part even though he knew every part of Cas intimately. He could have found Cas in a pile of naked men blindfolded.

Dean told Cas to get on his hands and knees. Cas flipped over and put his ass in the air. He had his face buried in a pillow. Dean smiled at the sight of his lover’s ass in his face. He shoved his tongue into Cas and Cas gasped and let out a long groan. Dean had a tight grip on Cas’ hips, so tight that it actually left bruises. He tongued in and out of Cas, running his tongue around every once in a while. Cas was moaning and panting. He wanted to move but Dean was holding him too tightly.

Dean ate Cas out until Cas was begging him to stop, but Dean just laughed and switched to using his fingers. He played them in and out of Cas until Cas was just wrecked.  Cas was sweating and whimpering. Finally, Dean decided he’d had enough. He lubed up and positioned himself behind Cas. He slid a condom on and pushed the head of his cock against Cas’ hole, which was quite open from all the finger play. Dean slid in easily.

Cas said, “oh thank god.” And he pushed back to get all of Dean in him. Even after almost an hour of foreplay, Cas was still tight around Dean’s cock. Dean never for a second got tired of the feeling of sliding into Cas, never took it for granted. Cas was tight and hot inside. He made the most wonderful noises when Dean fucked him. He was beautiful and sweet and hot and sexy and… Dean loved him. Dean was totally, head-over-heels in love with Cas.

Dean was balls-deep in Cas and just realized that he was in love with him. Like ‘be together forever’ love.

Dean stopped moving. Cas made a little ‘Umph’ noise, but Dean just put his hands on Cas’ sides and said, “Fuck, Cas. I love you. I love you so goddamn much I can’t see straight. I want to spend the rest of my life just showing you how much I love you.”

Cas froze. There they were, Dean balls deep inside Cas, and they both just froze.

Then Cas looked back at Dean and said, “I love you too. I want to be with you forever too, Dean.”

Dean laughed and kissed Cas on his ass, then went back to fucking him.

 

After they both came. They collapsed on the bed side by side. Dean kissed Cas and said, “I meant every word, baby. I love you so much.”

Cas smiled and said, “I know, Dean. I know and I love you that much too.”

 

The summer went by quickly. In late July Cas got notified that he had received a couple of scholarships that would pay the tuition for his last year, and he got loans to help pay for books and to pay part of the rent on the apartment. They had decided to stay in the apartment. Dean could keep working part time while he finished his last year and Cas got another job that would let him work part time as well. They were going to barely scrape by, but they would make it.

They didn’t have any classes together this semester, and their work schedules conflicted as well. Cas was usually asleep before Dean got home at night and he was long gone by the time Dean woke up in the morning. The only time they had together was when one of them had a day off. They were both miserable.

Finally, Dean had enough. He waited up for Cas to get home from work on a night when he had to work late. When Cas got in, Dean told him to sit down. Cas got a very worried look on his face.

 

 

Dean sat next to him. “Cas, I want you to quit your job.”

Cas was shocked. “I can’t quit. We need the money.”

“Cas, yes you can. I can pick up extra hours. If we can’t make it then you can look for another crap ass job. But I’ve been figuring things and I’m sure we can make it. I just can’t live like this anymore. I miss you so fucking much, and we live in the same place. I’m horny all the time and I just miss us watching TV together or just sitting and talking. I love you, Cas. I need you here with me.”

A tear rolled down Cas’ cheek. “I know, Dean. I miss you too. I’m just afraid that we won’t be able to make it without my income. But if you really feel this strongly about it…”

Dean growled, “I do.”

Cas sighed. “Then I’ll quit. But if we get short, I’m going to get another job.”

Dean grinned and said, “Agreed. Thank you baby. This makes me very happy.”

 


	9. Chapter 9

They were both a lot happier with Cas not working. They were making it financially, nothing left over but enough to pay the bills and eat. Much more important to the two of them was the regular sex, the spending time together, the cuddling and sleeping together again.

The second semester they both had to fulfill internships in their chosen majors. Dean, who wanted to be a history teacher, was assigned as a teaching assistant in an elementary school close to campus. Cas, who was majoring in social work, was assigned to help out at a high school, as a guidance counselor. They both enjoyed the work, even though it meant a little less time together.

Their budget took a real hit when Dean had to buy dress clothes to wear, but they survived. Eating a lot of ramen soup helped that.

Cas was excited to be helping out kids who were struggling.  He took this very seriously. His supervisor, Zachariah Smith, seemed to take a special interest in him right from the start. But it didn’t take long before Mr. Smith’s interest in Cas was a little too friendly. Then, Smith cornered Cas in the break room and put his hands on Cas’ hips.

“You’re very handsome, you know? I bet you’re a tiger in bed.”

Cas was horrified. “Mr. Smith, this is completely inappropriate. I don’t want to report you for sexual harassment, but I will if you persist.”

Zachariah laughed. “Oh you’re just precious. I can get you tossed in a heartbeat, sweetheart. I can ruin any chance you ever have to counsel kids. You really don’t want to test me.”

Cas was scared. He’d worked his entire life towards this goal and now, this one man could take it all away from him. He sighed and looked down. Zachariah laughed again, and ran his palm over Cas’ crotch. Cad cringed away.

 

That night, Dean could tell something was bothering Cas, but Cas just kept saying it was nothing and he was fine. Cas really didn’t want Dean to find out about Smith’s unwanted advances; he knew Dean would go nuts and confront Smith. He just tried his best to act normally.

Things went from bad to worse for Cas. Smith was getting very handsy and Cas was beginning to get scared. He was sure that Smith was going to demand that Cas have sex with him and of course, he could never, ever do that. But he couldn’t tell, either. He became more and more nervous and morose at home. Dean was worrying about him all the time, and was confused as to why Cas wouldn’t tell him what was wrong.

Cas wasn’t even as enthusiastic in bed. Dean was getting frustrated and angry. He snapped at Cas and Cas started to cry. It was so tense in the apartment, Dean just left and took a long walk. He just couldn’t understand what the problem was, but more than that, he was really hurt that Cas wouldn’t talk to him about it.

 

Dean had a day off from his teaching assistant job because there was a teacher’s meeting he didn’t need to attend. He decided to surprise Cas at his counseling internship. He told himself it was just to make Cas smile, but he also knew in the back of his mind that he wanted to see for himself if there was something wrong there.

 

A secretary told Dean that Cas was the break room, so he strolled in. And he stopped dead. There was Cas, backed up against a counter with some bozo pressing up on him. The asshole had his hand on Cas’ crotch and Cas was saying, “Please, please. Mr. Smith let me go. Stop.”

Dean saw red. He ran up and grabbed the man by his collar and spun him around. Then he hit the asshole square in the nose. Blood spurted everywhere and the man went down.

Cas had a look of total shock on his face, and said, “Dean! Dean stop…”

Dean just growled at the man on the floor, bleeding.

The man struggled to his feet, holding his bleeding nose. “I think you broke my nose…”

Dean grabbed him by his shirt and said, “I’ll break more than that. What were you doing, feeling up my man? You’re lucky I don’t kill you, asshole.”

The man looked frantically back and forth between Dean and Cas. “Your man?”

Dean said, “That’s right, MY man.” He turned to Cas. “Cas, baby, are you okay? Did this bastard hurt you?”

Cas shook his head no. He still had a horrified look on his face.

Dean turned back to Smith. “I get the impression that you’ve been bothering Cas since he started here. Let me give you a piece of advice, friend. If you try to get Cas in trouble, I’ll be back. And when I’m done kicking your sorry ass, I’ll go to the school administration and tell them exactly what I saw you do. Do we understand each other?”

Smith nodded.

“Come on, Cas, let’s go home.” Dean grabbed Cas’ hand and let him out of the building.

When they got to the car, Dean pushed Cas up against the passenger’s door.

“What the fuck, Cas? Why didn’t you tell me that guy was harassing you?”

Cas looked at his feet. “Because, Dean, I knew you’d do what you just did. And I was so afraid that I’d lose my internship and not graduate. It was my word against his. I’ve just been so scared.”

Dean gathered Cas up in his arms. Cas sniffed back tears.

“Baby, promise me. Swear to me that you’ll tell me if anything like this ever happens again. I’ll listen to reason, I promise. But you shouldn’t have to put up with shit, and you really shouldn’t be lying to me.”

Cas looked Dean in the eyes and said, “I swear, Dean. Never again.”

Dean sighed and kissed Cas. “Baby, you just don’t see how fucking gorgeous you are. Men want you. But you’re mine. Just for me.”

Cas nodded. ‘Yeah, Dean, just for you.”

 


	10. Chapter 10

Cas apologized several more times for lying to Dean on the drive home. Finally, Dean told him to knock it off, that he was forgiven.

“But never again, Cas. Never.”

Cas looked so sad it just about broke Dean’s heart. He would have cheerfully put that asshole in the hospital for fucking with Cas like he did.

 

When they got home, Dean pushed Cas up against the wall in the living room. He kissed Cas hard and needy. Cas melted into it and moaned. Dean put his hand down to feel Cas’ cock getting hard in his pants.

Dean swept Cas up in his arms and carried him to their bed. He laid Cas down and began to strip him. Cas cooperated, lifting his arms to let Dean take off his shirt and lifting his hips when Dean pulled his pants and boxers off. Then Dean stood over him, looking in his eyes as he stripped off himself.

Then Dean was straddling him. He looked into Cas eyes and said, “I need some hot make up sex. I need your ass right the fuck now.”

He kissed Cas and invaded his mouth. His tongue was insistent and aggressive. Cas moaned into his mouth as Dean flicked his tongue in and out.  His hands wandered over Cas’ chest and settled on his nipples. He pinched and twisted them, making Cas groan. Then he was licking and kissing behind Cas’ ear and down his throat. He paused to suck a deep mark onto Cas’ neck. Cas tried to tell him to stop, because he wouldn’t be able to cover it up at work, but Dean just ignored him and Cas gave in to it.

Dean was possessive and urgent. He licked over Cas’ chest and sucked on each nipple fiercely. His hands drifted down Cas’ sides to his hips. Dean caressed them while he continued to lick his way over Cas’ belly. Cas was groaning loudly, his cock so hard it hurt and pre cum was running out of it down the shaft to his belly and pooling there.

Dean sucked and bit another mark on Cas’ lower belly, close to his cock. Cas felt like he was going to lose his mind. He wanted to urge Dean on, but he didn’t. He felt like he needed to just be quiet and let Dean have his way.

Dean bypassed Cas’ cock and went between Cas’ legs. He forced them far apart and pushed them up roughly. Cas raised them high in the air, giving Dean full access to his ass. Dean held Cas’ thighs up with his hands as he licked and kissed his way up and down the inside of Cas’ thighs. He licked in the crease where Cas’ leg became his crotch and Cas gasped. It felt so amazing.

Then Dean just grabbed him and flipped him onto his stomach like he weighed nothing. Dean grabbed Cas’ ass and spread his cheeks far apart. He put his mouth onto Cas’ hole and licked it, then shoved his tongue in. Cas buried his face in the bed, trying to be quiet. Dean continued to work his tongue in and out of Cas, acting like Cas was his final meal on earth.

Still with his tongue in Cas, Dean fumbled around until he found the lube. He popped the top and finally moved his face to see what he was doing. He poured a generous amount into his hand, ran his fingers through it and shoved two into Cas. Cas grunted, but Dean just pushed them in all the way. The burn didn’t last very long and Cas was moaning again. Dean played his fingers around inside Cas, rubbing his prostate every once in a while. Cas had to bite the bedspread to keep from screaming.

Then Dean was pushing his cock into Cas. he wasn’t rough but he was insistent. He laid on top of Cas, pinning him to the bed and he grabbed a handful of Cas’ hair. He plowed in and out of Cas hard and fast. Every few strokes he would pull all the way out and then force his way back in.

He leaned over and growled in Cas’ ear, “This (and here he shoved in) is mine. You belong to me and only me. I am the only one who gets to fuck you, Cas. Just me. I love you baby, and you are mine.”

Cas managed to say, “Yes Dean, I love you too and I belong to you.”

Dean sat back and pulled Cas to his knees. Then he slid his cock back into Cas and pulled him back more, until he was sitting in Dean’s lap. Dean held Cas around his waist and punched up into him. Cas established a rhythm of pulling up when Dean pulled back and sitting down when Dean pushed in. It was the hardest Dean had ever fucked him and he was lost in it.

Cas started to chant, “Dean… Dean… oh my god… Dean…”

Then Dean said, “Fuck! Cas I’m gonna cum…”

He pulled Cas back and held him in place while he came. Being held like that pushed Cas over the edge and he came hard, shooting all over the bedspread.

Dean just held Cas as they both struggled to catch their breath. Eventually he softened and slipped out of Cas. Then he let then both lie down. He held Cas and kissed his face.

“I love you, Cas. I love you so much. It really hurt me when I knew something was wrong and you wouldn’t talk to me. You didn’t trust me and that hurts.”

Cas had tears in his eyes that were threatening to run down his face. “I got scared, Dean. It was stupid, I know, but I was scared. I swear I’ll never make that mistake again. I promise you. I’m so sorry.” And the tears fell.

Dean just said “I know baby, I know.”

 


	11. Chapter 11

The next day when Cas got to his counseling internship, he was called into the principal’s office. Cas was petrified. The principal and another guy were sitting there and he was told to sit down.

The principal, Mr. Turner, said to Cas, “Mr. Novak, it has come to our attention that there was an altercation in the break room yesterday and that you were there. This is our lawyer, Mr. Fitzgerald. We want you to tell us what happened.”

Cas swallowed. “Well, um… Zachariah had made some, um… well, advances towards me. They were unwanted and inappropriate. My boyfriend came in and observed him touching me, and he well, he took exception.”

Mr. Turner sighed. “I was afraid it was something like that. We have had a few complaints about Zach in the past, but none that could be proven. But since your, um… boyfriend, observed this, we now have evidence.  Would he be willing to give a statement as to what he saw?”

Cas nodded. “I’m pretty sure he would.”

“Then we would have cause to fire him. Please ask your boyfriend to contact me tomorrow?”

Cas agreed. The lawyer never spoke.

Cas went to work, feeling very relieved.

 

Dean was more than happy to give a statement. Zachariah was fired.

 

The semester went on with no further problems. Cas and Dean were back on track with each other. Things were definitely looking up.

 

And finally, it was their last semester before graduating. They were starting to put in applications for jobs after they graduated. Cas was really fretting about it. Dean was doing his very best to keep Cas on an even keel. He was resigned to the fact that Cas was a terrible worrier.   


Then Dean got an interview at a high school. He went and came home hopeful that he would get hired on as a teacher in the fall. Of course, Cas was happy for him. But this just increased his worrying factor by a hundred.

“But Dean, what if I can’t find a job? I don’t want to end up flipping burgers somewhere.”

Dean just hugged him and assured him that he wouldn’t end up at a fast food place.

And then, Cas got an interview. It was for a guidance counselor at the same school that Dean had interviewed at. They were both excited at the idea that they could end up working at the same school.

Cas’ interview went well.

Two weeks later, they both got offered jobs. At the same school.

Cas ran and jumped up onto Dean and wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist. Laughing, Dean grabbed Cas’ ass and held him.

“See, goofy? I told you it would happen.” Dean kissed Cas.

When he pulled away, Cas was crying.

“Baby what’s up? Why the tears?”

Cas sniffed and gulped. “I was just so scared that you would get a great job and I wouldn’t. I’d just be a burden. I want you to be proud of me. I almost fucked us up and I never want to do anything again that would make you not proud of me.”

Dean sighed and kissed him again. “Cas, nothing would ever make me not be proud of you. I’m so lucky to have you, so lucky that you love me. You are my world, you goof.”

Cas hugged him tight.

 

 

It was graduation day. They both graduated with decent grades, and a good job lined up in the fall. Dean’s little brother couldn’t make it, and of course Cas’ family had all but disowned him, so they were not expecting anything special to happen.

But when Cas’ name was called, and he was walking across the stage, there was a huge ‘whoop’ and cheer from the crowd. Cas looked out and saw Gabe, clapping and cheering for him. It really made Cas feel good. Gabe also cheered loudly when Dean got his diploma.

While they sat listening to the speeches. Dean leaned in and whispered in Cas’ ear, “Baby, when we get home, I’m gonna eat your ass until my tongue goes numb.” Cas looked at him, both a little shocked and a little turned on.

A while later, Dean whispered, “And I’m gonna finger you until I’ve got four fingers all the way in you and then I’m gonna finger fuck you till you’re screaming.” Cas poked him in the ribs, blushing furiously.

And then, Dean whispered, “And then, baby, I’m gonna fuck you until you are completely wrecked. I’m gonna stick my big cock into that tight little hole of yours and fuck you senseless.”

Cas was beet red and wiggling in his seat. “Please stop, Dean. You’re getting me all worked up.”

Dean laughed. “That’s part of the idea, baby.”

 

Dean behaved himself after that. The ceremony ended and they went and found Gabe. Cas gave him a huge hug.

“What are you doing here, Gabe? Does mother know?”

Gabe grinned. “I wanted to see my baby brother graduate. And what _she_ doesn’t know won’t hurt me.”

Gabe took them out to dinner. While they were waiting for their food to arrive, Gabe handed Cas an envelope. When Cas opened it, he took out a check for five thousand dollars made out to Cas.

Cas’ mouth fell open. “Gabe? I can’t take this. It’s too much.”

Gabe just laughed and said, “Hey, it’s the least I can do. I never got over having to tell you that mom wouldn’t pay for your schooling anymore. I’m so proud of you for finding a way to make it anyway. I love you, little bro.” And he turned to Dean. “I even love you, Dean-o. You two are so good together.”

Cas looked at Dean with a huge smile on his face. “Dean, this means we can take the summer off!”

 


	12. Chapter 12

Gabe was headed back home. Dean and Cas went to their apartment, giddy from Gabe’s present. But once inside, Dean turned and smiled at Cas.

“I was serious about what I said to you during graduation. Go strip for me, baby. Get on the bed and spread your legs.”

Cas blushed but rushed to do as Dean ordered. Dean followed him into the bedroom and stripped his clothes off too. Then he just stood, looking at Cas laying on the bed with his legs far apart.

“Fuck, you look good, baby. You are so beautiful sometimes I just can’t believe how lucky I am. Smart, sweet, gorgeous, loves to be fucked and has the tightest little hole. You’re perfect.”

Cas just smiled up at him. “If I am perfect, I’m only perfect because of you. You made me, Dean.”

Dean growled and jumped on the bed, making Cas squeal.

Dean dropped down over Cas, straddling him. He kissed Cas, shoving his tongue deep into Cas mouth. His hands roamed over Cas’ chest and belly. Dean kissed along Cas’ jaw, rubbing his face against Cas’ stubble. Cas hummed contentedly.

Dean licked his way to Cas’ nipples and he lightly bit them. Cas gasped and arched his back into it.

Dean was very slow with his foreplay and Cas was whimpering before Dean even got between his legs. Dean flipped Cas onto his hands and knees, and buried his face in Cas’ ass. He was very slow and deliberate, using his tongue to maximum efficiency designed to drive Cas wild. Cas was making the most delightful sounds, somewhere between a groan, a whimper and a moan. Dean loved it.

After a while, Dean switched to fingers. He lubed up really well and went to work. He played around inside Cas, occasionally touching his prostate but mostly just fucking them in and out. He very gradually added a finger until he had all four in Cas. Cas was begging him to stop and just fuck him but Dean was enjoying himself far too much.

Besides, he had a surprise for Cas and he wanted to spring it on him at just the right time.

Cas legs were trembling, he was covered in sweat, his hair was plastered to his face. He was a whimpering mess. Dean decided to take pity. He turned Cas over on his back and Cas groaned, “Oh thank sweet god…” Dean chuckled.

He got in position, pulled Cas’ legs onto his shoulders, and then said, “Cas, open your eyes. Look…”

Cas opened his eyes and looked down. Dean had his cock in his hand, and he pressed it to Cas’ hole. Cas’ eyes got big and he said, “Dean, you aren’t using…”

Dean smiled big and said, “That’s right baby. I got tested a couple of weeks ago. No more condoms!”

Cas moaned, “Oh god, Dean…” as Dean slid his cock into Cas.

Dean was just lost in the feeling of not having anything between his cock and Cas. Cas was so tight and hot, well, he always was, but this… this was completely different. He moved up, bending Cas in half so he could get as far as he possibly could into Cas. He wanted this to last forever.

He fucked Cas slowly until Cas was thrusting up against him and begging him to go faster. Dean increased his speed, but every time he felt like he was getting close, he would slow down. A couple of times he even stopped, causing Cas to growl at him. Towards the end he actually squeezed the base of his cock to keep from coming.

Cas was gone. He had come, untouched, and was hard again and Dean was still going at it. Cas’ pupils were completely black. He was wrecked. Finally, Dean was getting a cramp in his calf and his mouth was so dry he felt like he had been in the desert for days. He decided to end it.

He started plowing in and out of Cas, deep and hard. Cas started groaning and he came again. Dean felt it begin as a tightening in his balls, which became a burn. The heat spread into his belly and then throughout his body. He was so close, so close… And then he was coming. He pulled his cock out of Cas and came all over Cas’ chest and belly.

He looked at his cum painting Cas and just bent down and licked it off. He put his mouth on Cas’ and Cas sucked Dean’s tongue into his mouth.

They just collapsed against one another, too blissed out and tired to even speak. Finally, Cas croaked out, “I love you, Dean. I’m dead but I love you.”

Laughing, Dean got up and got them both a bottle a water. After they were done drinking, they curled up, Dean was the big spoon and he held Cas tight against him. For the first time in memory, they didn’t have to get up in the morning and go anywhere.

As Dean drifted off to sleep, he planned out taking Cas on a real date. They hadn’t been able to afford to go anywhere for so long, it meant a lot to him to be able to take Cas out on a real date as soon as possible.

 

Cas woke up to an empty bed. He heard Dean in the kitchen and smelled coffee. He stretched and yawned, basking in the glow of last night. He was sore, but it was a very good sore. He got up, pissed and went into the kitchen to kiss his man.

 


	13. Chapter 13

Cas kissed Dean as Dean handed him a cup of coffee.

Dean smiled and said, “We’re going shopping today. Finally. We need work clothes, some new sheets for the bed and I have a surprise stop we’re going to make.”

Cas got a quizzical look on his face, and tilted his head in that endearing way he had when he didn’t understand something.

Dean just chuckled, “Gonna have to wait, baby. That’s what makes ‘em surprises.”

After breakfast they hopped into the Impala and headed to a clothing store. They each picked out new jeans, button-up shirts, boxer briefs, even socks. It was really exciting. They modeled clothes for one another, but had to quit because they were both getting too worked up.

Next stop was stuff for the apartment. They desperately needed sheets. They only had two sets and they were getting stained and threadbare. They also got some towels and stuff for the kitchen.

After that, they went to a used bookstore. Cas especially was in heaven. They bought books they loved and a few new ones to read.

Then it was surprise time. Dean drove to a strip mall and parked. Cas looked at the stores and couldn’t figure out which one Dean was taking them too. But he gulped and blushed when Dean led them to an adult store.

Dean was grinning his most wicked grin as he led Cas around the store. Cas was fascinated by some of the things he saw. Lots of it he had no idea what the items were even for. When Dean stopped, Cas gasped. They were standing in front of the display for butt plugs.

Cas whispered, “Dean? Uh…”

Dean grinned and said, “I have always wanted to use one in you, baby. Now is my chance.”

Cas blushed dark red as Dean picked up a few and looked them over. He held up one that was not tiny by any matter of means, but thankfully, to Cas, was far from the largest.

“I’m thinking this one. What’ya think?”

Cas swallowed and just said, “Whatever you think.”

Dean laughed.

Before they left, Dean had chosen the butt plug, soft wrist and ankle restraints and several types of flavored lube.

They threw everything in the trunk and Dean took them to a diner for lunch.

Sitting over their cheeseburgers and fries, Cas plucked up his courage and said, “Dean? There’s something else I want to look at.”

Dean looked at him, waiting for more information.

Cas blushed again. Now Dean was really interested.

“I… um… I want to get some, well…”

Dean smiled, “Spit it out baby.”

Cas just looked him in the eye and said, “Lingerie.”

The look on Dean’s face was priceless.

“Oh fuck yeah! Baby that is just awesome.”

Cas just went back to eating his burger while Dean stared at him.

 

 

They found the prefect store. It catered to cross-dressers and gays. Cas wandered around, looking at everything.

“I’m not sure what size to get.”

A very pretty drag queen said, “You need a medium, sweetie. In a couple of things, you can rock a small. You are so cute!” He touched Cas’ cheek.

Cas just mumbled, “Thanks.”

 

They left with a couple of teddies, a camisole, a garter belt, several pairs of lacy panties and some thigh high stockings. Dean was wild to get home.

 

 

As soon as they got in the door, Dean grabbed Cas and the packages and carried him and them to the bedroom. He threw down the packages and began to rummage through them. He came up with the stuff from the adult store and the lingerie.

“Now.” Dean actually growled.

Cas took the lingerie bag and went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Dean ripped his clothes off and laid on the bed, waiting. His cock was already hard as a diamond.

Then at last the bathroom door opened. Dean was staring hard, waiting for Cas to emerge.

Then one leg appeared. It had a stocking on it. Dean sucked in a breath.

Cas came out, He was wearing the camisole, the garter belt attached to the thigh-highs and a pair of dark red, very lacy panties. Dean’s mouth dropped open.

Cas sashayed into the room. He was obviously feeling very sexy in the outfit.

Dean said in a voice barely above a whisper, “Fuck, Cas. You look… uh… shit, I’m at a loss for words.”

Cas just grinned as he stood next to the bed. Dean jumped up, grabbed Cas up and deposited him on the bed. He was straddling Cas in a heartbeat. He ran his hands over Cas’ chest in the camisole. The material was silky under his hand.

Then he moved down and lifted one of Cas’ legs and held it in his hand. He ran his other hand down Cas’ leg from his ankle to his hip. He looked transfixed.

Then he turned his attention to Cas’ panties. Cas’ cock was tucked up so that the head of it was peeking out of the top of the panties. Dean unhooked the garter belt and it fell to Cas’ sides on the bed. Dean put his mouth on Cas’ cock through the silk of the panties and sucked a wet spot on them. Cas moaned.

Cas hardened and his cock rose higher from the top of the panties. Dean continued to suck and lick it through the silk. Finally he straightened up and reached for lube. He pulled Cas’ panties down, allowing Cas’ cock to pop out of them and Dean pulled them down over the round globes of Cas’ ass.

Leaving the panties at mid-thigh, Dean pulled Cas’ legs in the air and held them with one of his hands. He popped the top on the lube and poured some out one-handed, putting the bottle in his mouth.

He had never said a word.

He pushed two lubed fingers into Cas and Cas gasped and moaned. Dean scissored Cas open as quickly as he could. Then he pushed Cas over onto his side, pushed up against him and shoved his cock deep into Cas.

Cas pulled his legs up close to his chest and Dean held onto his hip. He began to fuck Cas fast and hard. They were both panting and groaning.

Dean took Cas hard and Cas came quickly. Dean followed shortly after. He left his cock in Cas until it got too soft to stay.

Then they lay together, catching their breath.

“Holy fuck, baby. Holy fuck,” was all Dean could say.

 


	14. Chapter 14

Cas was really enjoying reading the new books they bought. They had thrown out their old sheets and the new ones looked great on the bed. Cas had resisted Dean’s pleas to put on more lingerie, not wanting the appeal to wear because they did it too often.

Dean still hadn’t tried out the butt plug or the restraints yet. Cas was sort of anxious about when they were going to make an appearance.

Dean had been sort of secretive about something the last two days. Cas knew something was up, but he just waited for Dean to tell him.

On Friday, Dean sat next to Cas while he was reading.

“Baby, I’m taking you out tonight. We’re going on a real date.”

Cas broke into a big smile. “Really? Oh Dean…”

Dean kissed Cas on the top of his head, “Yeah, really, I’ve wanted to take you on a real date for about two years now, but we never had the money. But tonight, baby, its’ on.”

 

 

They were wearing some of their new clothes. Cas was so excited to find out what Dean had planned for them.

First they went to a nice restaurant. Cas had lobster and Dean had steak. The food was fantastic and the service was just impeccable.

Next, Dean took Cas to a club. It was an upscale gay club. Dean explained that he wanted them to dance together.

They cuddled in a booth, Dean with his arm around Cas. They whispered together, and Dean kissed Cas several times. Then a slow song was playing, and Dean took Cas’ hand and led him to the dance floor.

The song was ‘ _Open Arms’_ by Journey. Cas put his arms around Dean’s neck and Dean had his arms around Cas’ waist. Cas nestled his head on Dean’s shoulder. Dean put his head on top of Cas’. They swayed together and the world just melted away. Dean sang in Cas’ ear.

_So now I come to you with open arms_

_Nothing to hide, believe what I say_

_So here I am, with open arms_

_Hoping you'll see what your love means to me_

_Open arms_

Dean had a beautiful voice. Cas felt a tear run down his cheek.

“I love you, Dean.” He whispered into Dean’s neck.

 

The night was magical to Cas.  They danced a couple more times and Dean sang to Cas. They were dancing to ‘ _Always and Forever’_ by Heatwave, and Dean whispered in Cas’ ear. “Let’s go home baby. I want to make love to you.”

Cas looked up at Dean, sort of surprised because Dean had never used the words, ‘make love’ before. Cas nodded and Dean led him out and to the car.

At home, Dean led Cas to the bedroom by his hand. He slowly undressed Cas, kissing him often. Cas ran his hands all over Dean. Dean stripped his clothes off, still kissing Cas between each article of clothing to come off.

They fell on the bed together, all tangled arms and legs, lips pressed against each other. Dean slid his leg between Cas’ and Cas rubbed his cock on Dean’s thigh. They both moaned.

Dean turned on his back and pulled Cas on top of him. Hands roamed everywhere, kisses were long and passionate. Dean said quietly, “Open yourself up for me, Cas. I want to see you open yourself.”

Cas got the lube and poured some in his hand. He got up on his knees and reached behind him, pushing two fingers up inside of himself. A moan was forced from his lips. Dean looked at him, transfixed by the beauty that was his man. When Cas pulled his fingers out of himself, his eyes shut tight and biting his lip, Dean said, “Ride me baby.”

Cas lifted himself up, and grabbed Dean’s cock to steady it. He put the head to his hole and then slowly sank down until he was sitting on Dean and completely filled with Dean’s cock.

Dean growled and grabbed Cas’ hips tightly. Cas raised himself back up, steadying himself by putting the flat of his hands on Dean’s belly. He plunged back down, impaling himself with a gasp. He quickly established a rhythm that left them both moaning.

The Dean pushed Cas down and said, “Turn around baby. Let me see.”

Cas twisted himself around to where he was pointing at Dean’s feet. He put his hands on Dean’s thighs and began to raise himself up and lower himself roughly. Dean just stared at the sight of his cock disappearing inside Cas over and over again.

Dean groaned out, “I’m so close, baby… so close…” Cas sped up and Dean came with a long, drawn out moan.

Cas tightened himself on Dean’s cock and tipped over the edge himself.

“God, oh god, Dean… fuck fuck fuck…”

Dean grabbed him and pulled Cas back on top of him. He hugged Cas tightly and then let him slip down beside him. Cas curled up against him and put his head on Dean’s chest.

“I love you so much, Cas. More than there are words for.”

Cas just nodded against Dean’s chest. “Me too, Dean, me too.”

 

 

A few days later, Cas woke up suddenly to find he was lying on his side and Dean had three fingers in him.

“Dean what the fuck? What are you doing?”

Dean chuckled and said, “This.” He held out the butt plug.

Cas moaned. “Dean, I’m not sure…”

Dean patted him on the ass and said, “Just try it. That’s all I ask.”

Cas sighed and let Dean continue.

It felt odd going in. It wasn’t near as big as Dean’s cock but it was big enough that he felt full. Dean twisted it around a little, getting it seated and then, it was in. Cas wasn’t exactly hating it but he wasn’t exactly loving it either. It obviously turned Dean tremendously though.

As the day wore on, Cas got more used to it. He never forgot it was there, but it ceased to be an annoyance. He was relieved, however, when Dean pulled it out and replaced it with his dick.

 


	15. Chapter 15

It was the middle of summer. Their new jobs were getting closer. But right now, they were really enjoying their time off. They stayed up late and slept in. Cas was getting very fond of morning sex, and many mornings Dean would wake up to Cas sucking his cock. Some mornings he would let Cas blow him until he came but most mornings he would pull Cas off his cock and fuck him into the mattress.

Dean was very fond of bending Cas over furniture. His current favorite was the kitchen table. He had scuffed the floor, because he fucked Cas so hard the table would get pushed across the floor. They sighed, figuring they just would never get their deposit back anyway.

Then came the day when Dean broke out the restraints. Cas hadn’t forgot about them, had been wondering when they would make an appearance. Well, looked like this was the day.

Dean stripped Cas and put him on the bed, on his stomach. He restrained Cas’ hands behind his back. Then He pulled Cas’ ass high in the air and pulled his legs far apart, then restrained each ankle to the side of the bed. Cas struggled a little, testing just how restrained he really was. There was no getting out.

Cas was very turned on. He never thought he’s like bondage but now that he was in it, it was very arousing.

Dean was on his knees behind Cas. “Okay, beautiful. Get ready, I’m going to take you on a wild ride.”

Cas sucked in a breath.

Dean slapped Cas on the ass. Not all that hard, but hard enough to sting. Cas yelped. Dean slapped him again. Cas pulled at the restraints holding his legs but to no avail.

Dean began to eat him out, and Cas moaned. After a bit, Dean stuck a finger in Cas next to his tongue. Cas groaned.

“Like that, baby?” Cas nodded.

Dean continued, alternating fingers and tongue until Cas was just a hot mess. Cas was thrusting his hips against Dean’s face. Dean slapped his ass a little harder and said, “Stay still.” Cas struggled to comply.

Cas heard the lube bottle being opened. He moaned in sheer anticipation.

Dean slid in and Cas thrust back against him, trying to get all of Dean’s cock in one thrust.

Dean fucked Cas slowly, almost lazily. Cas was begging for him to speed up, to go harder but Dean just ignored him. Cas was so needy he felt like crying. He wasn’t getting enough stimulation to cum, so his neglected cock just throbbed and dripped pre cum.

Then Dean pulled out and Cas whimpered in frustration.

Dean was undoing the ankle restraints and that confused the hell out of Cas, but he didn’t say anything, he just waited. When they were loose, Dean undid the wrist one as well.

Cas was just opening his mouth to ask when Dean flipped him over onto his back and put the restraints back on his wrists. He secured Cas’ arms over his head by tyring the restraint to the head of the bed. Then he pulled Cas down in the bed until his arms were straight above him. He grabbed two pillows and shoved them under Cas’ ass, raising it up high.

Last, he restrained Cas’ ankles to the sides of the bed, spreading him wide.

 

Smiling, Dean grabbed Cas’ aching cock and began to run his hand up and down the shaft. Cas tried to thrust up into Dean’s fist but he couldn’t move. Dean stroked him until he was so close… and stopped. Cas grunted in frustration.

Dean shoved his cock into Cas and Cas moaned, but after a few strokes, he pulled out again.

 

Dean just laughed and grabbed Cas’ cock again, playing with it until he was close again and again, he stopped.

Cas was getting mad. “Damn it Dean… What the fuck?”

Dean smiled and asked, “What’s the matter, baby? Not having a good time?”

Cas growled at him and pulled against the restraints. He glared at Dean.

Dean held up his hands. “Okay, baby, okay. Don’t get riled up. I’ll take care of you.”

With that, he shoved in and began to fuck Cas hard and fast, thrusting in as far as he possibly could get. Cas gasped and began moaning loudly. He couldn’t move so he just had to take what Dean gave him.

Dean thrust until he lost his rhythm and Cas felt him fill him with warm cum. Cas hummed in ecstasy. Dean pulled out and sat back to watch his cum leak out of Cas. he bent down and licked some off of Cas’ ass, causing Cas to groan.

Then Dean took Cas in his mouth. He slid his mouth all the way down and ran his tongue lightly around Cas’ shaft and that was all it took. Cas came hard in his mouth. Dean swallowed every drop and sucked Cas through the last of his orgasm.

The he took the restraints off of Cas, who was limp and completely blissed out.

Cas mumbled, “Love you.” Dean laughed and gathered Cas into his arms.

“Not still mad at me are you baby?”

Cas just said, “Nuh uh.” And he went to sleep. Dean kissed his forehead and laid down to take a nap as well.

 

Later, Cas admitted to Dean that he was very turned on by being restrained. Dean was pleased because he had loved it too. Dean said next time, Cas needed to wear his lingerie and let Dean restrain him. They both got quiet for a minute, imagining what that would be like.

They both thought that sounded completely awesome.

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to write at least one sequel to this story. So if you think it ends abruptly, that's why. I'm hoping to have the sequel up within a couple of weeks. So stay tuned!

The summer was almost at an end.  Soon they would be starting the next phase of their lives together. They were both excited but nervous.

They decided they needed to do everything they had been talking about doing but hadn’t yet.

They went to the movies and Dean blew Cas during it. He had to put his hand over Cas’ mouth to keep him quiet.

Cas blew Dean in the bathroom of a gay bar.

They did some role-playing where Dean picked Cas up in a bar and they spent the night in a hotel.

The most daring thing of all was then they had sex in the back seat of the Impala in the parking lot of a club. That was so erotic they both wanted to keep that on the menu.

A week before their jobs were starting, Dean had to do some errands, and while he was gone, Cas put on a teddy and stockings. He was waiting for Dean in the bed.

Den came in, “Cas? Cas, where are you?”

Cas, “In the bedroom.”

Dean walked to the door and just stopped when he saw Cas. He dropped the packages he was holding and licked his lips.

He walked in, never saying a word, and got the restraints. He tied Cas’ wrists to the headboard. He left the ankle ones off. The he stood over Cas, never taking his eyes off of Cas.

Naked, he stood and ran his hand over his cock, coaxing it to fill. Cas just laid and watched him. Cas’ cock was fully erect and dripping a wet spot onto the teddy.

Then Dean straddled Cas and began to run his hands over the silky material of the teddy. He let his hand go between Cas’ legs, touching his balls and under them. Cas was moaning loudly.

Dean put his mouth of top of Cas’ cock, sucking a huge wet spot in the silk. Cas groaned and arched his back towards Dean’s mouth. Dean licked up and down the length of Cas’ cock, the wet spot getting bigger and bigger.

Then Dean pulled Cas’ legs up onto his shoulders. He grabbed the crotch of the teddy and pulled it aside, sucked his fingers to get them wet and pushed two into Cas. He played around inside of Cas, and finger fucked him until Cas was groaning and panting.

Finally, Dean unsnapped the snaps at the crotch and opened the teddy up. He slid his cock into Cas and never paused until he was all the way in and his balls were laying on Cas’ ass. He was mumbling, “Fuck. You’re so beautiful baby. I love the way your hole wraps around my cock. You’re so tight and hot… “

Cas just looked at him and moaned, “Dean… god damn, Dean…”

Dean pulled back and pushed in over and over. He got harder and harder with his thrusts, taking Cas to new heights of passion. Cas could feel himself coming and he tightened up on Dean’s cock. That sent Dean right over the edge and he came too.

Cas laughed and said, “I think we ruined my teddy.”

After cleaning up, they slept wrapped in each other’s arms.

 

 

Finally, it was the night before their first day of work. They were both excited and nervous.

They were ready to begin the next phase of their lives together.

 


End file.
